harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Harpers Falls: New Beginnings
Harpers Falls: New Beginnings is the current incarnation of the Harpers Falls franchise. The show is different from the original in many ways. The setting is NOT the eponymous borough of Harpers Falls, but is set in Boston proper, most specifically the Beacon Hill and Louisburg Square area. The Harpers moved to Beacon Hill after they sold the Harper Estate to Harper Academy, which is now being used as classroom buildings. What sets the current series apart from the original show is that there is a smaller and more manageable cast than the original series, which had a huge cast; there is a more defined teen scene where there wasn't in the original; and the setting is a lot more different. "At first," Albert P. Gray, who created both series stated, "it was planned to have the show still be in Brockton, and dividing the setting between there and Boston, but when that proved to be less than feasable, we moved the Harpers to the Louisburg Square area, and the idea has worked wonderfully." The other families that are involved in the series, are the Atchison family; and the VanAnderman family. The VanAndermans are old friends of the Harpers, whose two sons, Dylan and Barry are close childhood friends. Also featured prominently, which brings the cast to huge proportions (although 60% of them are mainly recurring), are the Ames family; the Abbott family; the Minzell/Crawford family and the Smythe family. Several former characters from Smythewood have also made their appearances on HF: NB. Most of them have imported from the former show to the current. Most notable are Amy Smythe-Jablonski; Adam Mathison; Vivienne VanCortlandt; Jacqueline Cranston; Taylor Addison; Wendy Schraederman; Shane Owens and Eric Whitfield. Eric's uncle, Michael Whitfield was also an import from Smythewood, but he was removed from the canvas after he put the moves on Amy. Other upcoming characters coming from Smythewood include Vera Lindquist-VanCortlandt as well as her husband, Lance and her brother and sister in-law, Anthony Herington and Anna Jayne Herington. Vera will be in at the end of October; and the others will arrive in November. Also joining is Marla Stanton, another Smythewood character who moves to Boston to take over a vacancy on the city council. Recently, Amy's family, her parents, Clarissa Smythe, Andrew Smythe and her aunt, Allison Bartorimo also relocated from Pennsylvania to Massachusetts, bringing Smythewood's main family to Harpers Falls. Like the original, there are some crossovers with other ONtv series. The HF-Somerset crossovers still continue with the friendship between Anyssa and Susie Lucas, plus the other connections between the various HF and Somerset characters. It was recently revealed (though had been suspected for some time) that Anyssa and Susie were raised together after the former's parents death, and thereby were sisters. The tone for the show is somewhat light-hearted, similar in some ways to the long-running UK soap opera Coronation Street. While there IS drama, there are also moments of some light-comedy to add some spice. Effective August 2014, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings, would return to the original name of Harpers Falls. After all, the New Beginnings have become familiar now, and after two years of being called by that name, it was only fair to return to the original name Harpers Falls; although the family no longer lives in Harpers Falls, and they now currently live in Boston. Category:Series